


don't you dream impossible things?

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FEFemslash2020, Femslash February 2020, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), The Goddess Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Wanting to escape the festivities of the ball for some fresh air, Annette finds herself at the Goddess Tower in search of some peace and quiet so she can daydream to her heart's content.And perhaps something (or even someone) else, as well.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: FE Femslash February 2020





	don't you dream impossible things?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash 2020 Day 13: Legend
> 
> The first of a few fics I have planned for FE Femslash February 2020! And for this one, I wanted to write some Hilda/Annette, since I love this pairing very, VERY much!
> 
> I just think it'd be really neat if Annette and Hilda met up at the Goddess Tower on the evening of the ball, is all!

She isn’t sure as to how or why she decided to make her way here, but Annette finds herself within the vicinity of the Goddess Tower. Perhaps it had to do with the last dance she had partaken in — along with the poor young man whose foot she may have stepped on once or twice while trying to get her footing together; or even that the ballroom was beginning to get far too hot and stuffy for her liking, and she was in desperate need of some fresh air.

Annette decides to go with the latter answer; it’ll save her the embarrassment. The slightly chilly evening air was nice and relaxing (especially in comparison to the bitter, freezing winter gales that she was accustomed to back in Faerghus), so she considers it a nice trade-off, so to speak.

While Annette never considered herself to be a religious person in the slightest (compared to her father, at least), there was just… _something_ about the Goddess Tower that felt so magical in her eyes; like it had come straight out of one of the fairy tales that Annette used to read all the time when she was a child.

Stretching her arms out like a pair of wings, like she wants to fly and reach for the stars themselves, Annette takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and lets the calm, cool air sooth her body.

Or at least until the clicking of heels on stone pulls her out of her daydream.

“W-Who’s there?!” Annette exclaims, alarmed and in a defensive stance.

“Goodness, Annette!” A familiar voice calls out, Hilda appearing from the shadows as she makes her way towards Annette. “It’s just me! No need to act so scared…”

“Sorry, Hilda…” Annette apologizes, hands over her chest as she tries to catch her breath. “I thought you might’ve been someone else.”

“No need for apologies, Annette. I probably should’ve called out your name or something, but I digress.” Hilda says. “So what are you doing out here all by your lonesome? And in front of the Goddess Tower too, at that…”

“Well…” Annette chuckles. “I just… wanted some fresh air, is all. It gets so stuffy inside that dang ballroom that it’s so hard to breathe at times. And it’s such a lovely evening out too that it’d be a _crime_ to not bask in the night sky…”

“I see,” says Hilda. “Are you not familiar with big celebrations like this, Annette?”

“I guess you could say that,” Annette quietly laughs again. “My house is only of minor nobility, so my uncle and mother never really pushed me too hard on being a proper lady, at least beyond the basics of proper etiquette and all that stuff.”

“But that’s enough about me!” Annette finishes. “Why are _you_ up here, Hilda? I thought you’d have guys all over you asking for a dance!”

“My answer’s the exact same as yours, Annette,” Hilda replies. “While it _can_ be nice to have a guy or two ask me for a dance, it just gets _EXHAUSTING_ after the tenth one! A delicate flower like me needs some fresh air too, you know!”

Annette can’t help but laugh at the mention of Hilda ( _Hilda, of all people)_ comparing herself to being as dainty as a flower, much to Hilda’s slight dismay. Thankfully, Hilda doesn’t seem too upset, so the two girls engage in small chitchat for what seems like a decent amount of time.

“Say, Annette,” Hilda says abruptly, amidst the middle of a conversation. “Have you ever heard about the legend of the Goddess Tower?”

“Is it something about a man and a woman making a vow to be together forever if they meet each other here? I—I think I’ve heard about it?”

“Yes!” Hilda exclaims “That’s the one! Two people exchanging vows to be in love for the rest of their lives together… isn’t it just the most _beautiful_ thing you’ve ever heard? It’s so romantic…” Hilda lets out a sigh, not unlike ones Annette’s read in numerous fairy tales.

“Wow… that sounds like quite the thing to keep a promise about.” Annette comments.

“It is. But to meet the love of my life in a place like this… that would be an absolute dream come true…” Hilda swoons again. “Wouldn’t you agree, Annette?”

Annette feels her heart jump at the smile that graces Hilda’s lips, and it’s right then and there that she might ( _just might)_ have a smidgen of a clue as to what Hilda was talking about.

“That would seem awfully nice…” Annette sighs, her gaze turning from Hilda and towards the starry sky above them.

While Annette still doesn’t consider herself as one who takes the teachings and tales from the Church of Seiros to heart, this seems like a tale that she’s more than willing to have more than a little bit of faith in.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "starlight" by [taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9twJCpM-t0) (because I just can't seem to get away from using lyrics from her songs to name fics, apparently :'D)


End file.
